1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (“FPDs”). Generally, an LCD includes two substrates having electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer.
Since the light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules is changed according to the orientation and intensity of an applied electric field, LCDs require light to display images. Examples of light sources used in LCDs include light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”), cold cathode fluorescent lamps (“CCFLs”), and flat fluorescent lamps (“FFLs”).
The thickness of a conventional LCD can be reduced to produce an ultra-slim LCD. In this case, however, the rigidity of the conventional LCD is also reduced at corner portions thereof.